


Blind love

by YellowCactus



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Blindness, F/F, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowCactus/pseuds/YellowCactus
Summary: An unknown maid poisoned Amity after which she went blind. The girl can no longer see anything except the darkness in her eyes. Now she has to learn to live with it, but her friends will always be there to lend her shoulder.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	Blind love

Amity pulled her back wearily and dropped her bag on the floor. Another hard day at school has passed, there are only lessons left, but Blythe will do them without much difficulty. Of course, an excellent student should not be difficult in the classroom, but lately it is not so, because all her thoughts are occupied by the human girl Luz, who appeared on the Boiling Islands quite recently. She destroyed the usual customs and walls, turned everything, including the wretched world of the witch. Noseda herself, without knowing it, made Blythe fall in love with her with her sweet charm, her cute stupid behavior, her smiles and kind heart. A warm blush treacherously appeared on the witch's pale cheeks at the thought of a human girl. If mom knew that her daughter was no longer perfect Blythe because of the person, she would severely punish Amity, but worse would harm her ray of light, her happiness. But Blythe will not allow this and will protect her even at the cost of his life.

\- Miss Blythe, do you want anything? - a servant entered the room, knocking softly and bowed, interrupting the girl's thoughts.

\- Um, I don't remember you. You're new? - Amity carefully examined the unfamiliar witch. Strange that the parents hired another maid, Martha was enough for them.

\- Yes, Mr. and Mrs. Blythe hired me today when you were at school. - The servant answered politely - My name is Lena.

\- Well, very nice, Lena. - Blythe smiled slightly - I'm Amity.

\- Very pleased, Miss Amity. - Lena bowed slightly - So what do you want?

\- Oh, yes, make me herbal tea, please. - asked the girl, watching as Lena bowed again and left the room. Amity lay down on the bed and spread her arms out to the sides. The hair tie had long been untied and was lying somewhere on the floor, but there was no strength to stand up to collect the hair again in a neat ponytail. I just wanted to lie and indulge in my dreams in love, to be the most ordinary Amity without the screaming name Blythe, not to be perfect, but just myself. Perhaps if she was not of noble blood, perhaps she would have had a chance with Luz. But unfortunately she belongs to the oldest Blythe family, and her mother simply will not allow her to be with a person. Although you could try to confess your feelings, and not blush and cowardly run away every time Noseda appears in her field of vision, and if they are mutual, then secretly meet. Pockets would have liked it, the man was a rebel, unlike her pathetic coward.

\- Miss Amity, sorry to wait, here's your tea. - Lena put a cup of tea on the bedside table next to the bed.

\- Thanks Lena. - Blythe nodded gratefully and sipped the hot liquid from the china cup. The grown witch hurriedly left the room, leaving the girl alone. Slowly wetting her throat with tea, which calmed her nerves, the girl began to calm down. The book The Good Witch Azura caught my eye, which awakened warm memories in the witch's heart about the book club, which was only her and Luz. Amity was a big proprietor, and the thought that this club was only theirs amused her sense of ownership of Nosed. Putting the empty cup on the nightstand, she picked up the book and plunged into a short reading. After a few pages, she felt a terrible sleepiness. The green-haired woman put the book aside, quickly put on her pajamas, and covered herself with the blanket, fell asleep.

***************

Several hours passed. Amity opened her eyes, but instead of the usual ceiling of the room there was only darkness. At first the witch did not understand and thought that she had not opened her eyelids, but pressing against her eyes, she realized that they were open. The girl jumped up and began to frantically rub her eyes with her hands, all the same there was only darkness around. Blythe looked at her hands, which were shaking with fright, but saw nothing.

\- AAAAAAAAA. - the heart-rending cry of the girl cut the silence of the estate. The old maid ran into the room of the little mistress, who was furiously scratching her face with her nails.

\- Miss Amity, what happened? - the woman ran to the girl and grabbed her hands, when trickles of scarlet blood flowed from small scratches. Younger Blythe with madness in her amber eyes looked somewhere through Martha, as if she was not there.

\- I do not see anything! - Amity screamed, jumping out of bed and with a loud crash fell to the floor.

\- Miss Amity. - Martha gasped and pushed the trembling teenager back onto the bed. The woman quickly ran out of the room and ran down the corridor to Alador Blythe's office.

\- Yes, Odalia, I think so too. March, what a disgrace? - the disgruntled man interrupted his conversation with his wife when the maid burst into his office without knocking or permission.

\- Mr. Blythe, Mrs Blythe, Miss Amity is in trouble. - Marta tried to surrender after a fast run. The man and woman exchanged glances and silently walked into their daughter's room. She curled up on her bed and sobbed loudly, tears streaming down her face, mixing with blood. The girl heard steps next to her, but completely ignored them.

\- Young lady, what happened to you? - Odalia asked coldly, walking closer to her daughter - And stop crying, you must not show your weakness.

\- I do not see anything. - the girl squeezed out hoarsely and the salt stream poured with renewed vigor. The older Blytes fell silent. They had just lost a doll that could perfectly continue their work, and Amity knew it. Parents do not care what blood and flesh will never get out of now. They didn't care about her problems before, but now she has become completely unnecessary.

\- What did you do before you went blind? - Alador asked calmly.

\- I...I was at school. - the witch answered in a trembling voice, trying to remember all the significant events of the day - Then I came home.

\- Something else? - the man insisted, apparently not noticing the reasons for her sudden loss of vision.

\- N-no.

\- Amity, what's this? - asked my mother, apparently pointing to something. The girl shrank tighter on the bed because she was afraid of her mother's sharp outburst of anger over this. But the woman calmly clarified - The Cup. What did you drink from it?

\- The maid made herbal tea for me. - remembered the green-haired - But I don't understand why you are asking?

\- Martha made you tea? - Odalia continued her interrogation, leaving her question unanswered.

\- No, Lena, the new maid you hired today, prepared it. - the teenager tensed - Why?

\- Darling, we didn't hire anyone, Martha is the only servant in this house. - Alador gave a voice.

\- Anyway, it’s entirely your fault, Amity. Odalia's voice was too calm. Amity knew very well that Mom was furious - You didn't notice the traces of poison in the tea.

\- But, Mom, we haven't been taught to find traces of poison yet. - objected the witch, but immediately regretted her words, skin feeling the fierce look of the woman.

\- You dare me to dare? - Blythe in one step was next to her daughter, grabbed her hand and pulled her out of bed. There was a resounding slap in the face. From the force of the blow, the girl fell to the floor and grabbed her cheek, which sharply tanned with pain - You are Blythe and you should know everything! You have to be perfect, so you will go to school and be the best! Your father and I will agree with the director. And if you disobey, you will sit in the basement.

For the last time, the woman threw a cold glance at her daughter and left the room with her husband.

\- Oh, yes, Martha, don't you dare help her. - ordered Alador - She must deal with it herself. If you disobey, you can pack your things.

There was a sharp bang of a closing door. The girl buried her face on the floor and sobbed bitterly. Now her parents hate her even more, everyone will shun her. What will the school say? What will Boscha and her company say? What will Luz say? Luz... Despair seized her with renewed vigor, and a scream burst from her chest, splashing out all the pain in her heart. Now she has no chance of liking Luz. Who will love the blind woman? Although on the one hand it is good that she does not see anything, because then she will not see disgust and hatred in a person's brown eyes. Even at such a moment, she thought about the person.

\- Hey, Mitten? - Amity was so consumed by her pain that she didn’t notice the door creak and the twins entered the room.

\- Go away! the girl shouted at them, looking in the other direction where the twins were standing. She understood that they had come to laugh at her and her blindness, they always mocked and made fun of - I don’t want to see you! I know why you came!

Edrik and Emira looked at each other and sat on either side of their sister, hugging her tightly. Amity buried herself in Ed's chest and cried with renewed vigor.

\- Forgive us, Amity. - the girl felt how one of the twins gently stroked her hair - For everything. We really love and care for you.

\- Now we will not leave you alone, we will help you.

\- She will never love me now. - the girl sobbed too loudly, clutching her brother's clothes - Who will love the blind?

The twins looked at each other again, understanding who they were talking about. Only about one person their little sister can talk with aspiration even at such a moment.

\- Amity, Luz has a very kind heart, talk to her. - Emir began, and her brother finished for her.

\- I'm sure she will never hate you.

The younger Blythe said nothing, making a promise to herself that she would never tell Nosede about her feelings. She does not want to burden a human girl with her love, even if it is mutual. She doesn't want to be a burden to her that Luz will have to look after.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it) I really hope for comments.


End file.
